Lunar Radiance
by I Am The Silver Lining
Summary: MoonStrider and Lightstrider are good friends and neutrals in the War. They were content with floating though space until one day they were attacked. Crash landing on Earth, they are captured by Decepticons and held prisoner, helpless to the advances of their captors. One is saved, one must stay behind to fix what is left of the Warlord's spark. (Co-authored with Lightrunner)
1. Chapter 1: Space

**Chapter 1: Space**

Space was cold and dark, the only light was from the millions of tiny blinking stars off in the distance. There was no sound, the vacuum of space eating all waves of sound any offered. All seemed calm. _But it wasnt._

"Fragging turn the ship! What the slag, what the fragging slag!" An explosion rocked the ship, sending it's occupants bouncing though its insides. The ship rocketed through the vastness of space, under attack from another ship 4 times its size. Plasma rounds shot from the bottom side of the ship, gatlin rounds tearing into the smaller shuttle.

The occupants of the smaller shuttle where panicking, yelling at one another as they desperately tried to out fly the Decepticon warship behind them.

"Where did you learn how to fly, Lightstrider!? A sparkling school!?" One of the two yelled, a femme who was currently grasping onto a seat in attempt to not be thrown around the inside of the ship.

"Why don't you shut your cogs and help me!" Lightstrider snipped back, grasping tightly to the controls. The femme snarled but launched herself forward to a control panel, pushing buttons and flipping switches.

"Defense systems and down, shield's energy is depleted and we are down to one gun on the front of our ship." The femme informed, typing into the console.

"We have no means of fighting back, how is the fuel and engines?" Lightstrider asked, focused on the stars ahead of him.

"Engine one is overheating, switching to engine two in three… two… one." The two bots held tightly as their ship lurched forward. "Boosters at 76 percent and fuel levels are at 46 percent. There seems to be a hole in tank two."

"That needs to be fixed,"

"I got it." The femme unclipped her line to her seat and floated to the back of the control room.

"MoonStrider," She looked back, "Be careful." Lightstrider cautioned. She nodded and palmed the control to the doors before exiting the room.

Lightstrider looked back to the front, his optics scanning the stars for any way to get away from the Decepticon ship on their afts.

MoonStrider floated through the halls of the ship, using short bursted from her thrusters to push her in her intended direction. She headed back, where rounds of plasma had gotten through the shields and hit the tanks. It was a dangerous thing, their fuel tanks, filled with energon and exposed. One shot, their whole ship would explode. She reached the back, sliding through a damaged door, careful not to let her wings hit anything.

Sparking wires and leaking tubes, crumpled walls exposing the vastness of space. MoonStrider tied her tether tightly to an sturdy pole before kicking off a wall and floating into the room. She landed harshly against a damaged wall. MoonStrider pulled at the panels of the wall, pushing them back and uncovering a portion of the tank. She could see where the damage was and reached her arm in.

"Son of a glitch!" She yelled as the ship was hit with another round. Her arm was jostled, wedged in the hole in the wall. She let out a pained yell as her arm was ripped out of it's socket. She grasped at the wall and pulled out her limp arm, then painfully snapped it back into place. She let loose a series of curses that could have the roughest of mechs blushing. The femme let out a dark growl, her golden optics flashing angrily.

MoonStrider pulled at the wall, opening the wall farther. She tore at it until she could stick her head and shoulders into it. She grabbed at the tank, pulling herself forward and placing a piece of metal over the hole and welding it on. She pushed herself away and covered the wall, adding a bit more metal to add protection to the tanks. The femme fixed a few wires while she was at it, which rebooted their shields.

MoonStrider floated back to the control room. Lightstrider was still at the controls.

"Systems are back up," He reported. MoonStrider confirmed it and told him how she repaired the wires. "Good, with enough energy, we might be able to go into hyperdrive." She nodded and tethered herself to her seat.

Lights blinked and an alarm went off.

"Out systems are being hacked!" The femme yelled, typing away at the console. Lines of codes raced across the screen, the hacker rolling through the system. MoonStrider fought, but she was no coder.

Their shields went down, their engines stopped, and the ship went dark. The two at one another, their optics wide. Lightrunner slowly turned to the screen, watching as a small object soared in front of them, slowly arc and turn back to them. Lightrunner only had a few moments to jump on MoonStrider before their ship exploded.

**OoOoOoOoOoO **

Space was dark and cold. A wreckage slowly drifted through the void. Charred metal and scrap bits were common, but what wasn't was two things. Two entangled frames drifted with the wreckage, damaged and sparking, their optics dark. Their limbs were crossed with one anothers tightly, some parts slightly mangled.

Their frames drifted, their destination... unknown.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Earth was an organic planet, filled with life of all sorts. in the water, on the ground and in the air, life flourished. Plants of all types littered the ground and filled the water. It was a beautiful planet. But it had many secrets.

It harbored more than just organics. Beings made of metal thundered around it's surface, fighting a secret war that had been going on for ages. Many wished for the war to end, while others hungered for battle. Others were impassive towards the war; it would end when it would.

One of those impassive bots was currently flying over a vast forest out in the middle of nowhere. The drone soared through the air, his scanners searching for any trace of energon within the area. So far, there wasn't a drop of energon in the whole forest.

But there, there was blip on the Eradicon's scanner, then another. The drone hummed before heading over in the direction it showed. It wasn't long later that the mech came across the source.

A crash landing.

Deep grooves were carved out of the earth, their trails still hot from the impact. Trees were uprooted, on fire, or completely destroyed. At the end of the hot trails, was a wrecked ship. At least what was left of it. Charred metal and energon littered the ground around the Eradicon's peds.

He was quick to send a comm to Soundwave, notifying him of the wreckage. It wasn't long later that a ground bridge opened and a team of drones came through along with Starscream and Knockout. Starscream pointed at a few drones and screeched at them to search the wreckage for any survivors.

It took awhile to search through all the superheated metal and charred trees, but as one drone turned over a large piece of metal, they found them.

"Sir, two survivors!" He called and the two officers came over to see the two bots being pulled from the wreckage. A seeker femme and a flyer mech by the looks of it. The two were rushed to the nemesis where Knockout worked on them for hours, repairing all the damage he could.

Knockout watched over the two bots for a few days, watching their vitals and repairing their armor until it glistened like gems. But as he worked, he couldn't help but look at them.

The two bots he was looking over didn't look to be in either faction. The flyer was a male, a unique one, he had seen such bots during the golden ages back in his home city of Simfur. The bot clearly had the body and the feeling of a true Priest of Primus, he smiled to himself

"Where have you been all my life?" Such Priests had the meaning of fertile body, the very meaning of bringing sparkling. "Should I keep it from Starscream?" he pondered out loud, he didn't want Starscream to find out and spoil his loot. He looked more intently at the bot of his dreams: azure body plates with golden trim- which looked feminine- along with matching, decorated wings, a golden mask which decorated in primus' teaching, and when he forced the optic to open, blue shining optic colors were found.

Knockout hummed, such beautiful bots…

He looked over to the other berth, where the femme laid in stasis like her mech companion. She was quite the looker herself. She was tall, very, very tall. Knockout wouldn't doubt that she was almost as tall as Lord Megatron if she stood next to him. Most of her height was made up of her legs, which seemed to go on for miles. Her frame was delightfully curvy, her chassis and hips the most. She had four wings, two large ones that sat royally on her back with a smaller pair just under them. Spiked shoulder plates that flared out and added to her appearance. Her helm had three spikes on it, one right in the center that extended far above her helm, the other two sat just next to it. She had very strange audios, fin-like almost and they twitched frequently.

Knockout walked towards her and opened the lid of her optics. His servo retracted asit it had burned him. Those optics… those golden optics. Only one had them.

"STARSCREAM!"

(An: Whoo! New story! Remember review and I shall reply!~

This story is co-authored with Lightrunner, who owns his oc Lightstrider. This story is rated M for Non-con, sexual themes, forced spark bond, violence, gore, and language. Yeah, the works~

Till all are one!~


	2. Chapter 2: Captivity

**Chapter 2: Captivity**

A groan escaped from the weakened flyer; however, how he regained his energon supply was beyond him. He flickered his optics, and groan again "Argh, Primus, my helm hurts." he shook his helm to faze the dizziness. When his vision cleared, he gasped softly 'No… no this place…"he thought, looking right and left, but he only found a dark, void-like cell 'Anyplace but here..' he wished it was all just a bad dream that Primus sent to him to mess with his mind. But it wasn't. He was in a dark cell, arms and legs locked with stasis cuffs. He tried to struggle, to make it go away. Until his cell door was opened, and there was Starscream with his smug smile.

"Ah I see you are awake." He stated as in matter of fact "Welcome to the Realm of the living, as the humans would say." Lightstrider flickered his optic in confusion

"...Humans?" he asked in confusion "Where am I? Where is Moonstrider?!" he asked in desperation. Starscream simply strode around the captive, intently studying from down to up 'He is quite the looker' Starscream thought lustfully "You are in the Nemesis, my ship to be more precise." He then walked in front of Lightstrider, "Commander Starscream." he mockingly bowed before him with hungry optic and smirk "At your servic-" he tried to finish but interrupted by a female voice

"You are a joke of a commander, Starscream." It was MoonStrider, who seem to be in the next cell.

"As for the other question…" he said while eyeing the wall which MoonStrider was no doubt behind "Your friend is resting in her own cell, in case of our 'great' leader is to come." he then walked toward the chained flyer "While you are for fun for our...crewmates" Lightstrider gasps softly out of fear while Starscream walked toward the door of the cell, laughing "Do make yourself comfortable, My dear one." he said, laughing some more as he exit ed the cell room. It's door closed with a clang.

"Don't worry, Lightstrider." Said Moonstrider, who seem distressed herself in her own cell "Someone will help us, perhaps the Autobots."

**OoOoOoOoOoO **

Jasper, Nevada, a desert in the United States of America. Seemingly nothing really happen in the town, though inside a certain mountain lied a missile silo and within it, Transformers were working there: Their leader, Optimus Prime, a large and intimidating yet understanding mech. A scout named Bumblebee, who was mildly short for a transformer and had his voice coder torn. Ratchet, their CMO, was tall but his height came up to Optimus' chestplate, but more gruff and rough looking mech. Bulkhead was a huge and wide looking Transformer, his job: Wrecker. Arcee was the spy and quite the lethal warrior, and the only female in the group. Last and never not least: Cliffjumper, the hotshot mech that could match Bumblebee in speed (minor detail: Arcee's love interest). Optimus dubbed this team as Team Prime. Their job: to protect the earth from the evil of their arch enemy, the Decepticons.

"It been a while since we heard anything from the Decepticons" stated Arcee, "They're up to something." Optimus hummed in thought.

"You may be correct, Arcee." he walked over to Ratchet "search the perimeters, Ratchet, perhaps we can find out what we overlooked."

Ratchet nodded and typed in the console "Primitive Human technology" he ranted quietly before narrowing his optic ridges "That's odd…" said the CMO, surprisingly silent. It was enough to make the Autobots look among themselves worryingly

"What is odd, Ratchet?" asked Arcee. Ratchet typed on the keyboard while saying

"There has been an indicate that a ship has crashed landed, somewhere in Africa." Bulkhead look nervously toward his teammates.

"Well, I was wondering why Agent fowler didn't shown up-"

"PRIME!"

Bulkhead flinched and shakes head helm "Me and my big mouth.." he muttered quietly.

A matured adult, with a wide stomached and colored chocolate skin came to the room full of Autobots dressed formally in a suit and a tie. By the look in his eyes he seem nervous and simply pissed off. The man was Agent Fowler, Appointed by the government of United States in the matters of the transformers as liaison to them.

"I just heard a report from the news that a UFO was sighted in southern Africa, why did I see that in the 10 o'clock morning news?"

Ratchet simply explained "We received the information just few moments ago." Optimus nodded in agreement

"I was about to send Arcee and Cliffjumper to search the wreckage." he looked toward them and they received in a nod for the unsaid order.

"Opening up a ground bridge." informed Ratchet while inputting the coordinates on the keyboard. After that was said, the groundbridge came to life in a green light, both Arcee and Smokescreen transformed and went through the groundbridge.

As the pair made into the crash site in southern Africa, Arcee and Cliffjumper transformed to their bipedal forms. They strode toward the wrecked vessel. "By the look of it, it crashed by a missile attack." said Cliffjumper, as he was inspect one of the wings. Arcee went inside the ruined vessel and scanned the interior of the ship

"It shows that Decepticons were here, for the past two or three days." Arcee told as Smokescreen drew near her

"Probably scavenging." Cliffjumper speculated.

As the two walked toward the bridge, Arcee saw two discarded holopads containing portraits. one portrait was described femme, with curvy frame and spikes on, cuddled by what seem to be Megatron "That femme… I wonder if she is a Decepticon" Arcee wondered

"Perhaps, but it is odd, since when did Megatron have blue colored optics." the femme shrugged, decided to keep the holopad in her subspace. The other portrait described a azure, feminine mech, he had golden wings and seem to be decorated in gold around the frame, his sky-blue optics seem to be in full joy in the portrait. The mech in question seem to be hugged by two mechs: one was a seeker, the other was a grounder who looked like Ratchet.

"This mech seems… happy in the picture." Cliffjumper commented

"He looked like a priest to me." Arcee looked at her lover

"What make you say that?" Cliffjumper shruged his shoulders "Most priests wear in decorated gold with inprintation of Primus' teaching." Arcee looked on the picture again

"I wonder if this is related to Ratchet." she wondered as she took it with her in her subspace.

As they walked out, they scanned the area until they heard a beep from the scanner. "What the?" began Cliff. They seemed to have found a human footprint on the scanner.

"It seems like Decepticons are not the only one which arrived recently." Arcee reached to her comm. link "Ratchet, we found a… disturbing turn of event" Arcee said "We are in need of groundbridge." after that was said, few moments later a groundbridge came to life "Now that is a fast service." Cliffjumper commented while walking toward the groundbridge, not before Arcee shook her helm and smiled, following him into the groundbridge.

**OoOoOoOoOoO **

As the groundbridge closed when the Autobots got back, Ratchet came over the scouts and started to ask questions.

"So what evidence did you find, beside the footprint." Arcee came over toward Ratchet

"Beside knowing the Decepticons were there." She took two datapad and gave to Ratchet "We found these on the ship, since we saw a picture that resembled you."

Ratchet's optics dimmed a bit "...Resembles me?" he walked backwards, his back was in front of the Autobot and human agent

"What is it, Old friend?" Optimus asked, concerned over the silence which was not typical in Ratchet's standards. When no answer was given, Optimus walked over to Ratchet, and put a servo on his shoulder. Ratchet looked mournful yet his optics shown a look of hope.

"Do you need time for yourself, Ratchet?" Optimus Prime asked quietly which was replied.

"Yes, just a bit of time." Ratchet walked out into the elevator while Optimus watched him go.

"We will continue it further ahead." Optimus said, turned to his teammates.

Cliff came toward Fowler "About the Human footprint, we thought maybe bring the scan to your capable hand." He said while Arcee interjected

"We fear it might be someone who is after our… technology."

Agent Fowler nodded "We will see who this will belong in our lab" He took his leave to the human sized elevator "I hope to get more information about this shuttle." He said as the elevator's door closed.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

MoonStrider huffed from where she sat, chained to the floor and walls of the Nemesis. It was very uncomfortable and her wings were rather cramped in their cuffs. She wasn't happy, truth be told… she was a little afraid. Not of dying or injury, but of a mech she had ran away from a long, long time ago.

Megatron didn't take her leaving well it seemed.

She was worried about how he would react to seeing her for the first time in a bit over 3 million years… Knowing him as well as she did, it wouldn't be good. She huffed again, thinking on every possible situation that could happen, none were good or in her favor.

The door opened with a 'whoosh', and in stepped Starscream.

He just looked at her for the longest time, just standing there staring at her. She could read his face, she could see the almost awed curiosity.

"So you are the famous MoonStrider, the One Touch Killer, lover to Megatron." Starscream announced her "Titles", she had to let out a laugh.

"Now where did you hear that?" Her voice was full of amusement. She shook her helm slightly. Starscream hummed.

"Common Decepticon knowledge, you are rather famous among us."

"Wouldn't have guessed," she retorted. She didn't really feel like having manners at the moment.

"All Decepticons know of you, have heard your stories. You helped defeat that corrupted city-bot, what was his designation?" Starscream walked around her, inspecting her closely.

"Trypticon." MoonStrider informed.

"Ah yes, Trypticon. What had happened with him again?" He

"Someone tampered with his CPU, made him crazy."

"You defeated him," he reminisced, "And how he is here." MoonStrider looked up in alarm. Starscream was quick to inform her just what he meant. "After he was killed, Megatron made him into the Nemesis." The femme seeker relaxed.

Trypticon was the ship she was in, the Nemesis? Interesting. She wondered what became of the other city-bots: Fortress Maximus, Metroplex, Scorponok, Grand Maximus, and Metrotitan. She also wondered what had become of the Autobot Guardian: Omega Supreme. Last she heard, he was an Autobot ship.

She looked up at the mech in front of her. "How is Lightstrider?" A sly grin came across the mech seeker's face plates.

"So that is his name," He purred, his optics turning a shade darker. "No fear, he is in… good servos." The femme snarled and abruptly stood, the chains attempting to hold her back. They failed… and the chains holding her down broke under her immense strength.

Starscream let out a screech as her frame pinned him to a wall, but lucky for him, the chains on her wrists still held in place.

Her golden optics bored holes into his, the power and strength behind them intense. It bubbled beneath the surface like hot acid, an uncontrollable, destructive force that ached to get out. Her titles held truth behind them.

There was a reason Megatron had wanted her.

"Touch him," She whispered lowly, letting some of her power crackle into the edges of her voice, "and no one will be able to pick up all your pieces" She moved back, letting the shocked seeker go. Her chains rattled against the floor, her optics eerily glowed in the dark room. It wasn't long later that Starscream left, ordering some drones to chain her back up, but to use the extra strength ones.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

"I await your glorious return, my Lord."

"Starscream, report of your findings in my absence"

"Of course, my Lord. I assure you, you will be more than pleased with our… _**findings."**_

**(AN: Cliffhanger! A Glorious Cliffhanger! So early on too. BTW, MoonStrider still has her electricity ability, which is only part of what you saw behind her optics. **

**Co-written with Lightrunner, Lightstrider belongs to him**

****5 reviews already! Woo!****

****Kjcountry:******** I Am glad you love it :3****

****Guest:******** Yes, there will be more of this story, idk about a sequel. This is only the 2nd chapter.****

****Lightrunner********: Fixed it, my friend!****

****Freddie4153********: We have continued!****

****SweetSpark22:******** psychic dude, psychic. But yeah, basically, I personally cannot wait for the show-down hoe-down with Megatron and MoonStrider, he isn't exactly happy with her at the moment..****

****Till all are one!~****


	3. Chapter 3: Trials and Revelations

**Chapter 3:Trials and Revelations**

Ratchet looked at the sunset the valley had offered him, he was still looking at the photos that he had taken and reflect upon the ghosts of his past. The portrait of a mech which resembled him in every aspect of his being, only with different coloring. The portrait was of bright looking seeker, almost feminine in looks. He had a facemask on, his eyes showed that he was overjoyed. Last but not least, a young looking mech, albeit he looked more like his creator then his sire. He was brighter than most, wearing azure color with a golden frame, he was suppose to be the new Priest of Primus on that day.

"Do you still need time?" Ratchet looked over his shoulders to see his confident and close friend. "I can come back later if you wish." Optimus said, smiling comforting the pained medic.

Ratchet smiled at the attempt of comfort, "It's… It's alright, Optimus… I just needed some time for myself." he walked toward his leader and noded "I.. I am ready, for better and for worst." Optimus noded back and extend his arm toward the elevator

"After you, Old friend." Ratchet smiled, noded and walked towards the big sized elevator which Optimus followed in thereafter.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Cliffjumper cruised around the vast deserts of Nevada, his scanner on high search for any possible energon signatures while he spoke with Arcee.

"I kick off my shiny new shoe and bam!" He laughed over the comm, amused with telling his partner about a recent run in he had with this planets justice division.

"New York's finest soil themselves." Arcee sounded greatly amused herself.

"You know me, Arcee." And indeed she did, the pair had been through a lot together, spending half the war in one another's company. " Mess with Cliffjumper-"

"And you get the horns," Cliff laughed. "Not sure how that complies with Autobot rule number one: Keep a _**low **_profile."

"What can i say?" the red mech grumbled "Patrolling for energon out here in Dullsville gets lonesome. Almost makes me miss the Deceptions." He added with dry humor.

"Like Jasper, Nevada is a party? We're alone wherever we travel on this rock, Cliff." Arcee's tone turned sad as she spoke. A blip on his scanners notified him of an energon signature close by.

"Getting an energon signal." He informed his partner.

"Need backup?" The femme questioned. Cliff laughed as he sped up, roaring down the dirt road.

"Do I ever need backup?" He took a sharp left towards the signal. Cliffjumper pulled up to a large crater gouged into the ground, his scanner going crazy at the amount of energon embedded within the earth. "I just found a whole lot of energon," He boasted with joy. Their reserves would go up greatly with this amount. His joy was short lived as an ominous shadow fell over him. His engine rattled as he transformed into his bipedal mode.

"Decepticons…" He stared up at the large warship that loomed high in the air above him. A plasma round went off from the guns hanging off the bottom of the ship. One exploded close to him, pushing him off his peds and soar high in the air to crash in a pile of crystallized energon. Cliffjumper rolled onto his back, his processors recalculating from the fall.

A thump nearby made him look over to see a team of Vehicons land on the edge of the crater.

"Arcee," He poked through the comm. "About that backup…"

He stared up at the group of drones, his face twisting into a cocky smirk.

"Fair warning boys, I'll put a few dings in ya." He boasted before quickly transforming and shooting up the side of the crater. He vaulted himself into the air, transforming back into his biped mode in a stylish twist of gears and metal. He plummeted back to the ground, his fist connecting with a drone's face as he used his whole weight to crush him to the ground.

Cliff quickly jumped to his peds, throwing the half crushed drone down into the crater. He turned, kicking a drone in the chassis before punching him away. A blow from another drone to his back sent him forward, and into the ped of another. He let out a loud grunt as he was thrown backwards. A vehicon hit him hard in the face and he felt a sharp pain at the top of his helm. He was kicked, again, and sent into the crater, past the offlined vehicons he had killed. Cliff stood, pain and damaged notifications made his helm spin. He dismissed several diagnosis that flashed across his HUD, taking note that he had damage to one of his mane rotary struts located in his back.

"You want the horns?" He growled, all traces of his happy-go-lucky personality flying through the window. The drones had followed him down into the crater, sliding against the sides and jumping from rock to rock like a bunch of fragging turbo-bunnies. "You got 'em." He hissed, transforming his servos into blasters and firing round after round of plasma at the Decepticons. One drone blew up and the others began to fire upon him. He ducked and dodged the bullets of energy as he made his way closer to the Cons.

Decepticon drones were renown for their sharp shooting skills, and a misplaced shot from one of them hit the energon behind him. One exploding crystal set tho others off like a domino effect, until the expansion roared into the sky, its white-hot flames brushing against the bottom of the Nemesis like an affectionate animal.

Cliffjumper had been right in the middle of the blast, the fire hitting him from every side like hot punches from a gestalt. He felt parts of his armor cave from the force, some melted down, the molten metal running into his seames and coating wires and neural net in blinding pain. The sound of the explosion masked the sound of his screams of pain. His processor couldn't handle the amount of pain signals his frame was sending, and he fell offline.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Cliffjumper awoke with a pained groan, his frame burning still. He felt himself being dragged across the ground by two pairs of servos. Looking up, the red Autobot spotted the gloomy walls of what could only be the Nemesis.

Oh scrap…

He was in the servos of the enemy, and badly damaged, too. He could feel where his spinal strut was melted into his frame, how his shoulder was now stuck in place due to the armor around it collapsing and severing several rotary cables. Damage reports filled his vision.

**Frame: Damaged, 35% functioning. See Medical help.**

**Energon reserves: 45%, breakage in fuel line 2, Medical help.**

**Left rotary strut: 0% functioning, replacement advised. See Medical help.**

**Right rotary strut: 52% functioning, replacement advised. See Medical help.**

**Left shoulder…**

The list went on.

He felt the ground beneath him lift as they took an elevator to a higher level of the ship. The lift stopped and he was once again dragged forward, then thrown to the peds of the one mech he he hoped to see drop dead. Besides Megatron, of course.

"Scream," He choked out, his vocalizer almost shot. "It's been awhile." A frame racking cough ripped through him and he spit out energon. "So… where's your master?"

"Never mind him!" Starscream spat out. "I am my own Master." Starscream pulled his arm back, claws at the ready to slice through Cliff's spark. His arm snapped forward towards his chassis.

But Cliffjumper moved.

The blow hit one of the mechs holding him, knocking him back and offlining him. Cliff moved quickly, smashing his helm against the other drones, making his remaining horn spear the drone right through his optic and into his processor, killing him.

The drones were rather stupid, and hadn't placed him in stasis cuffs, deeming Cliff to injured to fight back. Well, their stupidity to his gain.

Cliffjumper threw his arm around, decking the seeker right in the face and sending him into the monitors. The red Autobot ran for the lift and pressed the buttons, sending him down once more. Luck seemed to be on his side and he was greeted with an empty corridor when the lift stopped.

Cliff tried his comm as he ran, but all he got was static. He needed to reach a place on the ship where his comm could get a signal out.

Pain signals flashed across his HUD as he raced down the halls of the Decepticon warship. His functioning servo was transformed into his blaster and held at the ready. Shooting down yet another drone, the red mech came to a hall that sent shivers down his functioning spinal strutt.

Barred cells lined the sides of the hall. It smelled of spilled energon and decaying frames. Cliff peeked into the first few cells out of curiosity, but sorely regretted it at the sight of offlined Autobots; each covered in old, dim energon, their insides spilling out of their guts and rusting on the floor. What little that remained in his takes almost joined them on the floor as he spotted a mech hanging upside-down, his own insides strug up next to him. The brutality of the Decepticons…

His comm buzzed to life, and the urgent voice of Arcee rang through it like candle in the darkness.

"Cliffjumper! Cliff! Answer me!" Her voice was filled with such fear and pain, it broke his spark hearing it.

"Cee, im… im here." He grunted out, leaning his weight on a wall. The pain was overtaking him and he was so tired… so very, very tired.

"Cliff! Oh, thank Primus above you're alive!" The relief in her voice flowed over like a wave and Cliffjumper couldn't help but smile a bit. "Where are you?"

"Cee… I don't think… " Cliffjumper could feel it in his spark, the impending shadow of deactivation that clung to him like a second protoform. He knew it, **he wasn't going home. **

He couldn't tell her, he knew how it would affect her, the pain she would feel. He loved her, he loved her so much. The thought of never seeing her again hung in his spark like a knife, the thought of never going home, living his life with her by his side, growing old, having sparklings someday… Cliffjumper blinked his tired optics.

"Cliff?" She sounded so worried for him.

"Arcee, you know i love you, right?" He asked, shuffling down the hall.

"What? Cliff of course I do. What are you talking about?"

"Well Cee, I just wanted to make sure you did, because i don't know if i'll ever be able to tell ya again." He forced out.

"Cliff?! What are you talking about?! Tell me where you are!" Her voice was filled with desperation and fear, and over the line she was panicking.

"I'm on the Nemesis, darlin'" There was a pained silence, one he quickly filled. "I'm badly damaged, Cee. I don't know if i'll be able to make it to date night this week. Rain check?" He tried to lighten the mood, bringing some of his joking personality back. "Don't worry about me, darlin'."

"C-cliff?" Her voice wobbled. "I'm coming to get you. I'm not letting you die!" She yelled through the comm. Cliff shook his helm, he could hear them coming. The Decepticons. He shuffled faster down the hall, checking for a place to hide from them, buy him a bit more time to talk to Arcee before he dropped off.

He opened a door and slipped though. He wasn't expecting what he found.

The mech, the one from the portrait, laid there on the ground, chained to the floor and walls. The mech lifted his masked face, his sky blue optics glowing lowly in the dim room. Cliffjumper moved forward, looking the mech over for anyway to free him.

"Who are you?" The mech questioned. Cliff looked up at him.

"Name's Cliffjumper. I'm an Autobot." He informed. The mech's optics lit brighter.

"My designation is Lightstrider. Are you here to save us?" he spoke with hopeful tone.

"Us?" Cliffjumper questioned. There was more of them?

"Yes, there is a femme with me. Her designation is MoonStrider." Cliff blinked, the designation rang a loud bell in his processor. Where had he heard that name before? MoonStrider...

"Wait, you mean MoonStrider as in "the Decepticon co-commander, femme who can kill with one touch" kind of MoonStrider?" Cliff questioned with wide optics.

"Yeah, but she's different now." Lightstrider put forth.

"Sure," Cliffjumper nodded and activated his comm. "Arcee"

"Cliff," She acknowledged, frustrated and sad. "Please…"

"There are two captives here, they are alive."

"What? Who?"

Their names are Lightstrider and MoonStrider-" His voice cut off with a grunt. Lightstrider starred in horror, his optics wide. Cliffjumper looked down slowly to his chassis, and to where his spark used to be. His knees gave out and he fell to the ground, his last thoughts as his frame greyed were of his beloved Arcee, and how he hoped she would find peace one day.

Lightrider screamed as the red Autobot fell to the floor, dead with a hole ripped through his chassis. Lightstrider could do nothing as the bot's optics flickered off and his frame faded to a gun-metal grey.

Lightstrider looked up to see Starscream at the doorway, his blaster out and a satisfied grin on his face plates. The seeker chuckled, his servo transforming back as he stepped over Cliffjumper's dead frame.

"Clean that up," He ordered the drones behind him. Lightstrider watched as the Autobot's body was dragged out of the room by the drones, the door shutting behind them and leaving him alone with the crazed seeker mech.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Far below them, a ground bridge opened in a swirl of green and white energy; Team Prime came through, transforming and powering up their blasters. their stances relaxed slightly when no threat seemed to be present. They walked forward.

"An untapped energon deposit," Optimus summarized, his baritone voice rumbling with his authority.

"What's left of it," Bulkhead humphed. The team all transformed their servos back and walked forward.

"The first Decepticon activity in three years." Ratchet informed, sounding grave.

"That we know of," Optimus said, his mask retracting as he spoke. "I they're scouting for energon, they may be preparing for his return." The team continued forward, Arcee and Bumblebee both hopping down into the crater first before the others followed. It was then that Arcee spotted the thing she didn't want to find…

Cliffjumper's horn.

Anguish filled the femme's spark as she picked up what remained of her beloved. So he hadn't been lying or joking, he really was gone…

It took every ounce of her strength not to cry, to scream and shout at the sky and then go kill _**every **_Decepticon she could get her servos on. She growled, clutching the horn tightly to her chassis.

"Ratchet, can you track his position?" Optimus asked. Ratchet nodded before opening a panel on his arm. The screen beeped at a fast, urgent pace.

"No!" Ratchet breathed as the tone became one long one. "Cliffjumper's life signal… just went off line." The medic looked up with wide optics, sadness lacing through them. Arcee huffed, a forced sign of her contained emotions, and walked back to the ground bridge.

It was once they were all through that Optimus brought up a subject.

"Arcee, you stated that Cliffjumper spoke with you just before he offlined." Optimus sounded hesitant to bring the subject up, but they needed to know if he said anything of importance.

"Yeah, he did." She confirmed.

"What did he say?" The femme was silent for a long time, clutching the horn of her dead beloved.

"He… He was saying goodbye." All Autobots flinched or made sounds of sadness. So Cliffjumper knew he was going to die… "Also," her voice cut through their saddened thoughts, "He said that their were others."

"Others?" Bulkhead questioned. "As in, other Autobots?"

"He didn't say, only that they were captives and that they were still alive." The news sent a feeling of urgency through each bot present.

"We have to find them! Who knows what the cons are doing to them!" Bulkhead stated.

"Indeed, Bulkhead." Optimus interjected, "But rushing in blind will do us no good. We must find the Decepticon was ship first. Arcee," he turned towards the femme. "Did Cliffjumper mention any names?" She blinked.

"Yeah, he did actually."

"Yes?" Ratchet probed.

"Their designations were Lightstrider and MoonStrider…"

"L-lightstrider?" Ratchet was overwhelmed to say the least as he looked at the portrait. "..And MoonStrider?" Relief and joy filled his spark to know that his nephew was still alive.

Bulkhead looked at the medic bot in confusion, seeing his relieved face "You know them well, huh Doc-bot?" Ratchet noded in affirmative.

"I know Lightstrider and MoonStrider well."

Arcee, who seem to be in grievous pain, looked at him "Then what is the deal with them?"

The medic sighed, "It is complicated, on both parts…" Ratchet rubbed the area in between his optics, a bad habit he picked up from Agent Fowler. "I'll start with MoonStrider."

"Wait, i've heard that name before." Bulkhead interjected.

"I don't doubt it, MoonStrider is a rather famous femme. For many reasons, both good and bad." Ratchet looked at the group of Autobots before him, wondering if they would still be piteous of the femme's current predicament, or if they'd cast her aside for her deeds in the past. "Get comfortable, it's a long story."

The Autobots got comfortable, each sitting on a crate or against a wall. Ratchet himself sat on a crate he kept by his terminal. The red and white mech sighed before looking up at his team and starting his story.

"I've known MoonStrider since well before the war. She was very young when i first met here, still a youngling barely in her second frame. She came into my clinic with a badly injured friend of hers: Megatron." The Autobots, minus Optimus, exploded. Ratchet lifted a servo towards them, a scowl deeply planted on his face plates. "I can't explain if you all keep interrupting me!" The bots shied away from his anger, calming back down and taking their seats once more.

"As i was saying before i was rudely interrupted, MoonStrider brought Megatron into my clinic, but he was not the Warlord we all know now. No, he was a gladiator named Megatronus. He had been badly damaged from a match and no medics in Kaon could repair him, so she brought him to me. She cared very much for him, and it was easy to see how much he cared for her".

She dragged his frame in, covered in a ripping tarp and carrying half of his leg that had snapped off. Energon was everywhere and he was almost offline by the time he made it to my table. I fixed him up good, then went out to MoonStrider to disgust the parts he needed and how much it would cost to get them shipped in. She gave me all she had, then left, returning later with more that what was needed. I asked her how she got those credits and she told me she sold a few things. "

Her and Megatron were together during the war, im sure you've met her a few times Optimus." The medic looked towards the Prime, who nodded.

"Yes, Megatron introduced us when i was still Orion. She was a rather nice femme, if i remember correctly. If a bit suggestive." Optimus confirmed. Ratchet let out a short laugh.

"Indeed she was. MoonStrider was quite a looker, and she knew it. She often used it to her advantage, in and out of battle. It was no surprise that she was one of the best gladiators in all Cybertron. She had a unique ability that ran in her family, and she was able to bend energy in the form of lightning, hence her 'One Touch Killer' title. She could fry a city-bot in one touch."

The war started, and MoonStrider was in between sides. But, she stuck with Megatron the most. Back then, Megatron was a very different bot who fought for many of the same things we do today, just in a violent way. He changed as the war went on, becoming sinister and cruel with each passing battle. It wasn't until the bombing of Praxis and the Youth Centers that MoonStrider finally realized Megatron wasn't what he once was. She came to me and told me she was heading off planet, but had to stop in Simfur first before she left. I believe that is where she met Lightstrider." Ratchet guessed, leaning back against the terminal.

"And who is Lightstrider, Ratchet?" Arcee asked, her arms folding into a more comfortable position.

"Lightstrider... " Ratchet seem to lost in thought before continuing "Lightstrider is my nephew." Every Autobot optic widen in shock at the revelation. Who ever thought that grumpy medic have a nephew, let alone family. At first Bulkhead laughed since he thought he might be joking but it died quickly as Ratchet gave his death glare, as if he meant it. Ratchet then closed his optics, folding his arms in annoyance "I did have a brother before the war."

He opened his optics and began to tell his tell, like it was yesterday "Before the war.. Primus... before I met MoonStrider, I had a family, a brother named Earthrover." he smiled fondly at the memory, "A twin brother to be precise." The bots widen their optics yet again, this explained why the bot look almost like Ratchet. "My brother was bonded to a seeker from the temple of Primus in Simfur, it was love at first sight, they both fell in love instantly. It didn't take long for they were sparkbonded, and with it, they made their first and only creation: Lightstrider."

"The moment he born, I took a liking with him. I also introduced him and my family to my.. date at the time, all the three loved us.. and I made a promise to cherish my nephew whenever I came to Simfur."

Optimus smiled, Ratchet seemed happy in his memories of the mech. The Prime wondered what Lightstrider was like.

"When few stellar cycles later, when the war erupted and MoonStrider left Megatron, Lightstrider became a Priest of Primus and therefore wasn't allowed to take side in the war. Being a Priest comes with great responsibilities: a Priest needs to cherish every life, have compassion for everyone. But most of all, a Priest needs to be secluded with his fellow Priests, since being one makes him a bot with a fertile body." Arcee lifted a servo.

"If the seeker-"

Ratchet interjected "Skylight.. that is his name."

Arcee then continued, "If Skylight was a Priest of Primus, why did he break his oath?" Ratchet smiled

"A Priest is allowed to be with one, as long as the Priest and his lover truly loved one another. My brother loved Skylight dearly." Arcee refolded her servos. Ratchet tried to conclude the story "When the Decepticons entered the city, they killed almost every bonded Priest and took the single ones in custody in order to create their own sparklings for the war."

Ratchet face fell in deep sorrow "At that moment, I lost Earthrover and Skylight.. I grieved every day and became bitter as Lightstrider disappeared along with Moonstrider."

The Autobots tried to process the stories.

"So what you are saying there.." Bee tried to ask "That if he is captured…" Ratchet then complete it for him.

"Then I fear my nephew may be in danger of force bond."

**(AN! Super long chapter! but eh, worth it! **

**This story is Co-written with the amazing Lightrunner and his OC Lightstrider! **

**Guest: Yes there will be many more chapters for this story!**

**SweetSpark22: This chapter should answer all your questions on their ties to Ratchet and to whom was in those photos :3**

**Lightrunner: New chapter for us, cliffhanging and Cliffjumping all the way lol XD**

**TILL ALL ARE ONE!~ *Rides Kup into the sunset***


	4. Chapter 4: Blasphemy

**Chapter 4:Blasphemy **

It had been a week. Seven earth cycles they had been here, trapped among the enemy. But did they really have anything other? They were not Autobots, they were not Decepticons, and they weren't even Neutrals. They were just… there.

MoonStrider hadn't been touched, not with the threat of Megatron hanging over everyone's helms. She was too important.

Same couldn't be said for Lightstrider, he was free game for any mech with a taste for Priests. Starscream happened to be one of those mechs.

**OoOoO Flashback OoOoOoO**

Lightstrider had never felt so horrible after the red Autobot's death and he had never wanted to kill a mech more that that Primus-damned seeker. Lightstrider struggled in his bonds for the millionth time and gained the same failing results. He groaned behind his dented mask, letting his helm fall against the berth in exhaustion.

The door swooshed open and the last mech he wanted to see entered, looking extremely pleased. His satisfied grin only grew at the site of the Priest. His optics ranked up and down his slim form in a predatory way.

"How are we doing this cycle, Priest?" he purred. Lightstrider had to bite his tongue not to make a snippy retort. In the end, Lightstrider merely glare at the seeker

"You take great pleasure in killings others, don't you, seeker?" he questioned, sickened by his dark grin that Starscream made. He lost his innocent mind the day he saw a bot died right in front of him.

Starscream's grin widened as he strode more closely to the struggling mech, making him chuckle evilly at the mere attempt, like Starscream thought it was futile to resist.

"You know, you should reconsider co-operating with us, no one wishes to harm such a fine looking mech like you." Should Lightstrider be naive, he would have believed the seeker. But that was also lost on that day.

"I would never co-operate with murderous faction like yours." he glared in heated anger. "I would rather die than co-operate with butchers like you."

Instead of seeing bright optics from anger, Lightstrider saw the dark look on the seeker's faceplates, like he knew he'd say it... almost _hoped_ for the Priest to say no. that unsettled the mech greatly

"You know, I hoped you'd say that, dear priest." Starscream said, mocking the Priest in a tender caress "Breaking you Priests gives me such… enormous pleasure." with that the Priest tensed as Screamer placed his claw on the covered port, stroking it ravishingly.

"P-put your dirty servo off me!" growled the disgusted mech, narrowing his optics while blushing at the unwelcomed attention, it made the seeker grin and chuckle darkly.

"Why would I do that" He said, whispers into Lightstrider's audio "For this Solar cycle, you going to be my playmate." Lightstrider took an intake of air at the mere suggesting to 'play' with that dirty seeker

"You.. you wouldn't dare.." he said in utter fear.

In answer of the rhetorical question, Starscream simply torn off his cod piece, no foreplay intended, and certainly inconsiderately.

"Aaaah!" Lightstrider yelped at the suddenness and in protest of having his private part revealed. Starscream grinned in anticipation

"My, sealed aren't you?" he said in an utmost pleased tone. Lightstrider closed his optics in fear, and got tensed as a clawed digit inserted into the sealed port, whimpering at the touch.

Starscream grinned at the reaction, as he simply kneeled before the vulnerable mech and started to lick the valve, making the mech uncontrollably moan at the sensation. Lightstrider silently prayed for primus, to save him from the tormentor who was making a mockery of the loving act.

Just as quick as it had begun, so had it ended as Starscream looked to see the blushy look of the priest's faceplate, his face flushed from embarrassment and hotness as the mech worked on the valve.

"Mmmm how sweet you taste." marveled Screamer as he was about to remove his own cod piece, just as heard an announcement.

"STARSCREAM! report to me at once!" Megatron bellowed an order through the comm link.

"I swear it, I will deactivate Megatron one day" he glared at the annoyance of his…"_leader_" and covered the embarrassed priest's codpiece "Don't worry, I will come back for you." he whispered in the audio of the Priest, and swiftly left the cell, closing the door behind him. Lightstrider never felt such sexual offence in all of his cycles. Again, he prayed for primus to be saved from the torment.

He was just thankful that Megatron returned not too long ago. He kept the seeker in check and prevented him from causing any real harm to Lightstrider as of yet.

Lightstrider tried to relax his overtaxed systems. His vents worked hard to cool his overheated frame. A slight ache was forming in his valve as he relaxed, making him shift in his cuffs. His wings scraped uncomfortably on the berth and Lightstrider longed for the skies. It was unnatural for a seeker to be this long without flying. The Priest groaned but leaned back, opting to go into a meditative state to distract his codes from the absence of the sky.

As he fell into his trance all he could think of was how he hoped MoonStrider was ok.

**OoOoOoO End of Flashback OoOoOoOoO**

That was two days ago, and since then Starscream had been trying to get to Lightstrider several times, but had been distracted by several tasks that conveniently popped up on his schedule.

Megatron had yet to see him, busy with other things in his return. A faint sick feeling had been present in Lightstrider ever since he did, like something terrible had latched onto the Warlord during his time in space and had come back with him. The Priest didn't know what it was, and he was afraid to find out just what was clinging to the tyrant.

The door to his cell opened and the seeker tensed, thinking that Starscream returned. He relaxed, only slightly, as he seen that it wasn't the accursed 2nd in command, but several drones. The drones undid the chains that held him to the berth, keeping on the stasis cuffs and wing cuffs before leading him out of the cell. Lightstrider felt a sense of impending doom as they led him to an unknown location. A groundbridge opened before them and he was led through.

Rocky walls and floors greeted him as they stepped from the swirling green and blue bridge. They were in a cave, an energon mine. Lightstrider felt himself being pushed forward down one of the tunnels. He could hear the sound of drills echoing down the passage, the sounds growing louder as they walked closer. He could hear voices, two of them talking to one another. He recognised one as the screechy, obnoxious voice of Starscream, who seemed to be appeasing to the other, deeper voice.

They came into a large, deep cavern. Light trickled in from a large hole in the top of the cave and from the glowing energon crystals. There were many walkways and passages all around the cavern, and -extended from the bottom of the Nemesis- a lift of sorts brought the crystals to the ship.

The being that Starscream was speaking to stood with his back to Lightstrider. He shivered as he instantly recognized the mech as Megatron, the Decepticon warlord.

Megatron turned, his fiery red gaze landing on the Priest and sending a trill of fear running down his spinal strutts. The tyrant smirked and looked Lightstrider up and down for a long moment.

"A Priest, how unexpected." he hummed, his large frame turning to face Lightstrider.

"Yes, Lord Megatron," Starscream purred out, bowing slightly as he waved a servo over to the Priest. "He and another were captured not too long ago, scavenged out of a wreckage."

"Two Priests?" Megatron questioned.

"No, my Lord, just he. The other is not a Priest, but is no less valuable." Megatron looked intrigued.

"How so?" Megatron demanded. Starscream's wings flicked downwards a bit at his question.

"Perhaps, "he hesitated, "It is best we save that information until in privacy, My Liege." Megatron raised an optical brow, but at his second's tone, let it slide. Starscream quickly changed the subject. "Shall I ready the space bridge, to bring forth the Decepticon army you have surely gathered during your three years in space." Megatron had moved closer to the ledge of their walkway before pausing at Starscream's words.

"My army will come," he stated, his field flaring with power. "But my time away has yielded a more intriguing means of materializing them." He turned slightly towards them, and in his servo was a glowing purple crystal that made Lightstrider sick. "Behold the solidified form of what the ancient texts refer to as the blood of Unicron." Lightstrider felt his helm spin, the sick feeling in his frame that he had been feeling since Megatron's return explained as he was in the presence of the very thing he worshiped against. Starscream walked forward.

"Unicron the Destroyer," he muttered in awe. "But it is said that his blood is the anti-spark." He circled around the crystal, the sheer evil power of the object both terrifying and amazing.

"Plucked from cosmic shores, gaze upon dark energon!" Megatron presented with an evil grin.

"Legend tells that it has the power to… revive the dead."

"We require only a cadaver to be certain." Megatron's gaze locked onto Starscream. "Are you willing to make the ultimate sacrifice?" Starscream nervously laughed.

"That may not be necessary," He offered. "If I may, Lord Megatron." Starscream motioned over to the lift as it arrived from the Nemesis. Two drones pushed a cart, and on top of that cart was a frame. Lightstrider felt his tank drop to his knee struts, it was the Autobot that had tried to save him.

"Consider it a 'Welcome Home' present." Starscream said. Megatron looked pleased.

The Warlord walked towards the dead Autobot.

"Let's see if power born of darkness can reignite the spark!" And with that, Megatron plunged the dark energon shard deep into the chassis of the dead Bot. Lightstrider could only watch at the frame shook, bright arcs of energy stretching out from the crystal like demon fingers as they crystal sunk into the dead bot. The frame jerked, the restraints holding it down rattling. A terrible, shrieking sound came from the frame, now undead and thrashing on the cart.

The restraints broke under the strenght of the undead bot, and with a shriek, the bot lept from the cart and attacked the drones holding Lightstrider. The Priest dived out of the way as the one on his right was tackled to the ground and torn to shreds.

Lightstrider saw his chance and he took it, ducking into the darkness as the undead bot took all the attention off of him. He ran through the passages, heading lower and deeper into the cave. He avoided the drones, diving into opposite passages as they ran down others. It was hard to blend into the shadows with his paint scheme, but he managed.

He could feel his fuel pump racing, every system in his processor running a mile a minute as he tried to escape.

Lightstrider heard gunfire, and out of curiosity, headed towards it. He hoped the Autobots had shown up. Lightstrider came through the passage, and at the end of it, saw the backs of four Autobots. A joyous feeling entered his spark as he raced forward. The Autobots heard his approach and turned their blasters his way, thinking there was a team of drones behind them, only to see Lightstrider, cuffed and dented, running their way.

Optimus told the others to keep firing and went to help Lightstrider. The Prime came forward, grabbing Lightstrider's bound wrists with large, gentle servos. With a quick display of his amazing strength, Optimus snapped the cuffs off of his wrists, then helped him with the ones on his wings. The Priest thanked the Prime many times during this. Optimus asked Lightstrider to stay back in the tunnel and wait for them, he nodded and did as asked, knowing he wouldn't be much help with his weapons offline.

He watched as a blue femme raced from their tunnel, dodging plasma fire with graceful flips and twists before transforming into a two-wheeled vehicle and racing up a ramp. Lightstrider looked to see where she was heading and spotted a red frame on the balcony she was jumping up to. The seeker felt a painful lurch in his spark at this. He watched as she reached him, just as the balcony beneath him shuttered and broken. The femme grabbed her undead comrade.

The other Autobots charged the line of drones, taking down drills as well. Lightstrider was thoroughly impressed with their team work and fighting skills. Lightstrider looked back up just in time to see the femme Autobot drop what was left of the red one. An evil, amused laugh rang out in the cavern.

"Prime," Starscream called, walking closer to the edge of the ledge he was standing on. He was holding something in his servo. "I'd stick around, but I'm squeamish. " he laughed and dropped the object, the device beeping as it fell. Starscream was quick to transform and race out of the cavern with one last laugh. The object fell onto some crystals and the bots recognised it as a bomb.

"The joint's gonna blow!" The big green one yelled. They all turned back to the way they came, where Lightstrider currently was.

"Autobots, roll out!" Optimus ordered, pointing to the exit. Lightstrider couldn't transform, his systems were still jammed due to the Decepticons. Optimus caught the panicked look of the Priest and transformed next to him. "I shall carry you!" He yelled. Lightstrider didn't hesitate as he climbed on the back of the Prime's alt-mode. The engine beneath him roared as they took off down the passage, Optimus easily staying with the others, even with the added cargo.

Lightstrider held on tight, his legs tucked under him and his arms wrapped around the truck for dear life. His optics were wide as they raced through the caves. There was a very loud sound of an explosion behind them. Lightstrider looked behind them and had to hold back some very unpriest-like words at the sight of the blue flames that were catching up to them. He could feel the sneering heat of the flames against his sensitive wings. He heard Optimus yell something over the explosion and suddenly a green vortex opened up in front of them.

They drove through the bridge, transforming as they went. Optimus transformed as well, catching Lightstrider in his arms as he finished his sequence. The Priest blushed as he was held to the chest of the extremely attractive Prime, who Lightstrider just noticed smelled amazing. He was also very warm. Lightstrider shifted as Optimus didn't release him right away, instead, he carried him to the med bay and sat him down on one of the berths.

Ratchet looks toward the prime and the autobots "Welco-" it was then he saw what Prime brought on the berth "By the allspark.." Ratchet said shockingly then he uncharacteristically threw himself at his precious nephew "LIGHTSTRIDER!" he bellowed in relief and embraced him into a bear hug, almost crushing his frame.

"U-uncle Ratchet.. please.. you crushing me.." Lightstrider winced but smiled nonetheless. Ratchet released his hold when Arcee suddenly became dizzy.

"Arcee!" a boy with black hair and black-blue eyes called at the femme "Are you okay?" the femme not only looked bitter but also weakened. Ratchet came to her and scanned her, his optics widened when he got the readings from his scanner.

"By the all spark, you need to go to the decontamination bath, immediately." he led the femme toward the decontamination bath.

As he took her away, Lightstrider became fascinated by the organic looking mech. Along with him were two more organics beings: a femme and a smaller mech. The femme walked toward the Priest with enthusiasm.

"Cool, what is your name? Are you a airplane, you look so decorated." Lightstrider flickered his optics at the organic in confusion, as he did not understand her language.

Optimus looked at Lightstrider.

"_They are called Humans," _Optimus said in cybertronian language "_They are called Jack…" _he pointed toward the one who looked worried at the femme "_Miko.." _the digit moved to the talkative looking femme "_And Rafael, though he prefers to be called Raf."_ said the Prime, pointing lastly at the young looking human.

Arcee came out of the decontamination bath with the help of Ratchet.

"How are you feeling now?" asked the CMO. Arcee looked at the medic in gratitude.

"Much better, thanks, Ratchet." Bulkhead headed toward her

"So what happened to Cliffjumper?" Arcee looked pained at the mention of Cliff, her partner

"You.. best not know what happened to him…" the Priest looked toward the femme, feeling pity.

"_I am Lightstrider."_ he spoke in cybertronian at the femme "_And I am sorry for what happened to your friend.."_

Miko looked confused at the language he spoke "Why he isn't speaking english?" Ratchet then walked toward his nephew

"He has neither learned nor have a chip to speak and understand english, Miko." he walked over a table and took a small chip before putting the chip inside the mech's neck port, making him gasps in slight pain. "There.. this should fix it."

Lightstrider looked at his uncle "Geez uncle, be more gentle nex-" he looked at his uncle in confusion "I.. what is the language that I am speaking?" Ratchet smiled at him

"That is the mother language of this planet called earth."

Earth! Lightstrider looked at his uncle "We have to save Moonstrider!" suddenly remembering the femme "She is in trouble.."

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

MoonStrider knelt on the floor of her cold cell, chained to the ground and walls by chains that could hold a gestalt down. They took every precaution with her. No one had visited her since Starscream last came, except for the occasional drone carrying her some energon.

What is one to do when faced with the demons of their past?

For MoonStrider, so many things cycled through her processor as she heard the heavy, familiar ped steps heading in her direction. WIth every ped fall she could just imagine everything that could happen within the next few hours. And it wasn't good.

The peds came to a thundering halt just outside of the door to her cell. There was a mumble of voices and ped steps retreating, but none as heavy as the ones she heard approaching. MoonStrider cycled her vents and steeled herself for what was to come.

The doors opened and a mech walked in before shutting and locking the door behind him. All was silent for the longest time before MoonStrider looked up, her haunting gold optics piercing through the darkness to fine smoldering red ones.

"Hello, darling." Her rich Iconian accent rang out to Megatron. His red optics narrowed and he stepped into the dim light her cell provided. He was different than MoonStrider remembered, but not too much. He had more scars now and seemed just slightly more armored than before. Other than that, he looked like the same Megatron she knew way back when everything was better.

"MoonStrider, what a surprise that I should see your face after all these stellar cycles." His voice was calm, but under that calm was a storm of anger. He was as easy to read as he had been that cycle when she had left. She could see it, he was angry but somewhat relieved and pleased.

"Really? Knowing us it was only a matter of time before we bumped into one another." She hummed. Megatron didn't look amused. He glared down at her before circling around where she was chained down.

"It has been a long time, MoonStrider." he growled and she couldn't help the pang of guilt that hit her in the gut.

"Yes, it has."

"You left," He hissed, stopping behind her. MoonStrider could only tilt her helm slightly, unable to twist her helm to look at him.

"Yes," He was suddenly right behind her, pressed against her back. His hissed into her audio recepter, his voice low and menissing.

"Why!?" he was angry, she could feel it in is field. She could feel his familiar warmth pressed against her wings, scraping paint as he pushed into her, forcing her chains taunt.

"I needed to!" she growled, pushing back against him.

"Really? You needed to? Is that all you have to say, you treacherous, deceitful little snake?" He insulted, his servo grabbing her wing and squeezing hard enough to dent. MoonStrider gave no indication that she was in pain, she was stronger than that.

"Yes, I left. For many reasons. One of them being that you had gone completely off the deep end and I was tired of picking up the pieces!" She yelled, bucking back and managing to push him off her slightly. Megatron wasn't deterred, and simply came right back, pushing into her back once again.

"Foolish femme! I was a visionary! I did what I had to!" He yelled into her audio, making her wince at the volume.

"You killed thousands of civilians! Sparklings, carriers, bots unable to defend themselves! It was a weak and low move!" She hissed. She felt as well as heard him growl at her words.

"Future Autobots, future enemies that would have fought and killed our own. It eliminated the enemy before they could cause any harm."

"You don't know that. Some of them could have been Decepticons or neutrals. All you did is ruin our race's future." Right as she was done speaking she felt pain in her audio. She hissed loudly as Megatron bit down harder, his sharp denta drawing energon from her sensitive audio. She couldn't help the shiver that ran down her frame. Megatron growled loudly and let go of her audio.

"Neutrals are just as bad as Autobots in my optics, they refuse to do anything while their world suffers, too cowardly to fight for their freedom."

"What world?! You made sure there wouldn't be one left!" MoonStrider gave a yell at the unexpected pain in both her shoulders as Megatron pushed forward suddenly, and popped both arms out of their sockets. MoonStrider clamped her mouth shut as Megatron gave a chuckle.

"I'd watch my words if I were you, femme. You are in no position to be mouthy." He hummed, pressing her down further and straining her injured arms further.

"Good thing I'm not you, then. Wouldn't want to be that ugly anyway." She huffed out. Megatron laughed and pulled back. She let out a relieved grunt as he popped her arms back into place.

"You have not changed a bit, MoonStrider." He chuckled.

"Wish i could say the same, Megatron." She stretched her neck. The mech snorted and she felt him behind her again, pressing against her back once more.

"It matters not if I've changed or not. I'm better and stronger than ever before, I will have everything soon enough." her optics narrowed at the servo that trailed down her front.

"Is everything worth it?" she questioned.

"Yes, I will rule over Cybertron and this this planet. I will revive Cybertron and will rebuild it how it should have been in the first place." the servo dipped lower and rubbed at the area just above her interface panel. She almost rolled her optics, it would take a lot more than a few touches to get her open. He didn't continue down, seeming content to just touch her.

"How your views have wrapped over the cycles, Megatron." she sighed, unintentionally relaxing into his touches.

"Or maybe my optics have just been opened to what you refuse to see." she couldn't help it. Even though there was things different about Megatron, there was still so much that was the same. She couldn't help but be at ease in the presence of someone she still trusted not to hurt her, well, hurt her badly. Megatron knew she was strong, he also knew she hated being treated like a glass doll, and a little roughness wouldn't affect her.

"You truly believe what you are doing, what you have done, is the right thing?" she whispered, not really wanting to hear the answer.

"No," she blinked, not expecting that one. "I don't expect you to understand, MoonStrider. I did what I did for many reasons, and one cycle you will see that I am right."

MoonStrider sighed, she had a lot of work to do…

The door opened and Megatron was suddenly standing, a deep scowl on his face. Starscream came in, looking ready to complain about something, but didn't have the chance. MoonStrider sprang forward, chains pulling taut, but going just far enough for her to touch him slightly. Which was enough.

MoonStrider released a powerful burst of energy, letting it conduct itself through the small area she was connected to Starscream and entering him. Starscream shrieked in pain as his systems were fired from her electricity. He fell to the ground, his system going into stasis from both pain and overcharge.

Megatron looked at MoonStrider in surprise. She had not fried him, even when she had many chances to do so. Trust his idiot second to forget to put a dampener on her deadly ability. He looked at her in question.

"I told him if he dared to touch Lightstrider that I would kill him. While I didn't kill him, I'm sure I got my message across." she hummed, looking down at the unconscious mech sprawled on the floor.

Megatron laughed.

**(AN: This story is co-authored with Lightrunner, his OC is Lightstrider. **

**Just so you all know, this story is kind of connected to ISR, but dosnt give any spoilers to what will be happening in ISR**

**Guest: Yes, there will be more chapters for this story**

**TIll all are one!~**


End file.
